Ngambek
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Taufan ngambek karena apapun yang dia lakukan, pasti banyak yang melarang. Berakhir di kamarnya seharian, dia menolak ajakan Halilintar untuk makan malam, dan Halilintar sedikit kesal (atau khawatir?) karena itu. "Aku bisa memasak sendiri." "Dan aku meragukan hal itu." slash, Elemental!Sibling, HaliTau


**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: incest, twincest, Elemental!Sibling, shounen-ai, yaoi, no power, drabble, full fluff! Kalau ga suka jangan dibaca, kecuali kalian memang penasaran mau baca ;)**

 **A/N: wahhhh, udah lama saya ga nulis di fandom ini, ya? Saya jadi ketinggalan banyak publish ff yang baru xD tapi saya ga bener-bener nulis drabble ini sih, soalnya cuma tinggal copas draft yang masih lama mau saya pake buat fandom lain dan cuma tinggal ganti nama chara doang /meh. Saya harap kalian suka deh!**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **=o^o=**

 **Ngambek**

 **.**

Taufan itu nekad, semua tahu. Kembar tertua setelah Halilintar tersebut selalu saja berhasil membuat saudara lainnya dibuat kalang kabut olehnya (dengan Blaze kadang), entah itu karena dia menjahili guru, sampai berkelahi dengan murid dari sekolahnya maupun sekolah lain. Bertengkar dengan para kembarannya? Taufan pernah, dengan Halilintar, Gempa, Blaze, bahkan Ice. Tapi hanya pertengkaran kecil yang sebenarnya tak penting.

"Taufan, jangan lakukan itu!"

Banyak yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut padanya, sampai-sampai dia bosan mendengarnya.

"Taufan tidak!"

"Taufan jangan!"

"Taufan berhenti!"

"Taufan–"

"Taufan–"

"AAAARRGGHH! BAIK-BAIK AKU BERHENTI!"

Dan berakhir dia mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamarnya karena mengambek. Ayolah, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar saja!

"Taufan."

"Apa?" sahutnya ketus, ketika seorang pemuda identik dengannya masuk ke dalam kamar–Halilintar.

Haliintar menatap pasrah Taufan yang tak mau bertatapan dengannya, lalu duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana. "Dengar, bukannya kami tidak mau kau berbuat kekacauan, tapi kami takut kau terluka."

"Bla bla bla," jelas sekali Taufan mengabaikan ucapan Halilintar, dia mendengus. "Aku ingin kesenangan!" Rajuk Taufan kemudian, Halilintar menghela napas lelah.

"Aku tahu, tapi hentikan sifatmu yang suka mengambek," balas Halilintar, "kau membuatku khawatir."

"Aww, Hali khawatir padaku?" goda Taufan tersenyum lebar, niat jahilnya muncul lagi saat rona merah terlihat di wajah kakak kembarnya.

"Diam."

Taufan tertawa, "Hali memang manis~!"

"Tidak kebalik?" ujar Halilintar cepat, "sepertinya kau yang terbalik, Taufan, manis sih tapi nakal."

"H-hah?" Taufan merasa wajahnya memanas sebentar, "aku tidak nakal!" Serunya menggembungkan pipi.

"Ya, kau nakal," Halilintar tersenyum tipis sekali, "kembali ke pokok utama, Taufan. Jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya, lagi!"

Taufan merengut seketika.

"Terserahlah! Pintu keluar ada di belakangmu!" Balas Taufan ketus, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan iris mata yang menajam, bermaksud untuk mengusir Halilintar.

Halilintar malah terkekeh geli, "Kau tidak membuatku takut, Taufan." Taufan mendesis sebal mendengarnya, Halilintar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tak akan keluar sampai kau setuju untuk makan malam."

"Aku bisa memasak sendiri."

"Dan aku meragukan hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pernah mengacaukan dapur, markasnya Gempa."

"Itu dulu!"

Taufan membuang muka ke arah lain, Halilintar mendekati ranjangnyanya, lalu mengacak rambut yang kebetulan tidak dilindungi topi itu gemas. "Ayo ke bawah," ajak Halilintar tapi dibalas gelengan menolak, "Taufan," desahnya kemudian –sedikit pasrah. "Baiklah, kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau tetap ada di sini! Dan itu keputusan akhir!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga di sini."

"Ap _–_ tidak!" Taufan beringsut mundur ketika Halilintar mendekatinya dengan seringai tipis yang dia sukai–ralat, yang dia benci.

"Kenapa?" Halilintar sudah makin dekat dengannya, sementara punggungnya sudah bertabrakan dengan dinding kamar.

"Kau bisa pergi ke bawah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini," balas Taufan berusaha tenang, tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Mungkin aku akan menyuruh Gempa membuatkan makan malam untukku–Hali! Jangan!" Taufan mau saja memukul wajah Halilintar yang terlalu dekat dengannya jika tangannya tidak ditahan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak deh terima kasih, lebih baik aku juga 'makan' di sini."

"Hali–"

Dan sebab sifat ngambeknya, Taufan terkadang merutuki sifatnya yang satu itu, karena selalu membuat Halilintar hilang kendali. Seperti sekarang. Sepertinya Taufan harus mengurangi sifat ngambeknya jika dia ingin berjalan lancar esok hari.

Semoga saja besok dia bisa merasakan kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
